


Mistletoe

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Complete, Established Relationship, Gen, Interspecies Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Slash, Unrequited Lust, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Mistletoe, a bit of mischief and story-telling or an Asgardian Winter Solstice.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The name of Volstagg's daughter and the story about mistletoe's Asgardian origins are things I made up.

Thor wasn't really surprised when Loki teleported into his chambers. It was almost like old times with Loki gaming and jesting all across the Asgard. Except, of course, there was no Mother or Father to separate them when they started fighting.

"You will never believe what I found."

"A creepy sexual drawing of you that the Grandmaster made ?" He wished he would've met the Grandmaster a second time. If only to knock the Hel-bound, cradle-robbing creep's teeth out.

"No. Why would I sound remotely happy about finding that ? Do you remember how old he is ? That would be disgusting."

"Calm down, it was just a jest."

"Made in very bad taste. Now, do you want to know what I found or not ?"

"Yes. What is it ?"

"A sprig of mistletoe. I believe the Grandmaster called things of its nature synthetic, but synthetic or not, it remains the only mistletoe on both ships. Shall we have a bit of fun, hang it up in the dining hall doorway ?"

"What are you planning, you little weasel, you ?" There was no reason to ask because the hanging of mistletoe dated back to near ancient times. At least they'd gotten away soon enough that the Grandmaster hadn't been able to coerce a kiss from Loki.

Loki huffed and turned for the door. "What you tired of calling me a cow and so switched to calling me a weasel instead ? How appreciative considering that I was the one who persuaded the Grandmaster to move you into the Beast's chambers."

"You did that ?" Confused and grateful, he followed Loki out and they started for the dining hall.

"Yes. You didn't think I would let my brother and, unofficially, my king die among peasants, did you ? Because it really shouldn't. I only started the truly momentous change a few weeks ago."

\--

15 minutes later...

Kora looked up from sewing her Valkyrie doll a cape when Mother started giggling. The 7 year old frowned from her mother to the doorway and back. "Mother, why are Uncle Thor and Loki kissing ? Uncle Fandral jested about it, but Father said it was exile." Uncle Loki was her only favourite left, since Hela had killed Uncle Fandral. It hadn't been fair, Father and her uncles hadn't stood a chance against the Princess. She'd asked the Valkyrie to teach her when she came of age and the Valkyrie had said yes. Uncle Thor was going to have the best protectors ever between herself, the Valkyrie and Uncle Loki.

Mother smiled. "It is the mistletoe, my daughter. In the ancient days when Asgard was not yet more than a few warring clans, the Winter Solstice normally promised peace. But one year the Clan of Asgard and the Clan of Morheim refused to yield on account of grave insults. Utbjorn was the son of Asgard's chieftain and Britte was the daughter of Morheim's high priestess. Now secretly they had fallen in love with each other, yet they had also fought and called each other many nasty things. In spite of heavy losses, Clan Asgard was still many times the size of Clan Morheim, which made Britte realize her fault. For fear of losing her father and her clan she ran into the forest, to her and Utbjorn's meeting spot. This spot was in the clearing of a great oak which bore grand sprigs of mistletoe during the Solstice. To Britte's delight and relief, Utbjorn was there. He too had realized that mere words were not worth the destruction that the continued battle would cause. They apologized to each other before kissing under the mistletoe. Ever since that time the mistletoe has been a symbol of forgiveness and love between two people. Your uncles had fought over many, many things even before the Allfather died. They are using the mistletoe now to show our people that no matter the obstacles they face in the new year they will still forgive and love each other."

"Does that mean the Valkyrie and Uncle Loki are going to kiss too ? I heard them fighting yesterday. The Valkyrie said that Uncle was coddling His Majesty in their sparring and Uncle wasn't very nice, he called her a bilge snipedaughter."

"I don't think so, your uncle has apologized by now, I am sure. Unlike King Thor, Uncle Loki is cool-headed enough to realize when he is in the wrong."

"Oh, okay. But I am not kissing Thora, she insulted Father. She said he was a greedy guts and she was glad the Princess murdered him."

"Well, I will definitely talk to Thora's mother later. Whether Valhalla- or Hel-bound, it isn't right to insult the dead."

She returned to her sewing as her uncles made their way to sit at the head of the table. The speech didn't interest her, except for the part where His Majesty praised Father and the others who'd fallen to the Princess's blades, but the food did. There were so many new things she'd never seen before, to try. Father had always loved food and feasts, so she was going to enjoy this for him.


End file.
